Beso a la muerte
by PatrihCullen
Summary: -Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo aunque no quiera, la vida de mi hermana esta en peligro, si te hubiera conocido en  otras circunstancias, me hubiera enamorado de ti, lo siento – Y sin mas me mordió el cuello. Bella/Edward


**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a la marabillosa Stephinie Meyer, la trama si es mia xD. ****Esta totalmente prohevido publicar algo mio, sin permiso.**

**

* * *

**

**BESO A LA MUERTE**

Las ramas de los árboles me arañaban la cara, al pasar toda velocidad por su lado, la lluvia me empapaba furiosamente, el lodo me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, me tropezaba con las rocas, pero todo eso no me haría parar, no ahora que me quedaba poco para llegar al cementerio donde estaría a salvo.

Ya veía la torre de la iglesia, me quedaba poco, mire por detrás de mi hombro y como siempre no había nada, solo el bosque, tranquilo sin ruido, no había ni un solo pájaro en alguna rama, ni algún conejo correteando, solo el silencio, tranquilidad falsa, la naturaleza sabia que algo había, algo maligno rondando entre sus árboles, algo que yo conocía tan bien…

Oía su risa, tras de mi, pero yo no me iba a parar, iba a luchar, llevaba años huyendo de el, estaba siempre escondida en algún rincón del mundo, pero siempre me encontraba, no importaba en donde fuese, siempre me encontraba.

Llevaba segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sabia, lo que sabia que estaba cansada, me costaba mantenerme de pie, estaba toda ensuciada llega de lodo y sangraba cosa, que lo complicaba todo mas, por el… y por mi, odiaba la sangre, no aguantaba su olor.

No podía mas, me rendí, me deje caer en el césped derrotada, mis lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, mis manos llenas de barro estaban fuertemente agarradas a la hierva, como si ese gesto fuese a salvarme la vida.

Una corriente de aire, pasó por mi lado izquierdo, me gire rápidamente, no había nada, ni un ruido, excepto el ruido de las gotas de lluvia chocar con el suelo. Después algo me rozo la mejilla derecha, como una caricia, me gire de nuevo, tampoco había nada.

Me puse de pie y mire hacia la luna y grite con todas mis ganas.

- ¡Que quieres de mi! ¡Da la cara! – Oí su característica risa cerca de mi, mire al alrededor de mi, pero todo seguía igual no había ningún ruido, ninguna alteración en el habiente. – ¡Me he artado de luchar! ¡Ven y mátame de frente! ¡Cobarde! –

Le grite al aire, todo lo que llevaba guardándome todo este tiempo.

- Valla, nunca había visto esta parte tuya – Me gire ágilmente y me lo encontré a varios metros de donde estaba yo, con su sonrisa de lado y sus ojos rojos mirándome con deseo. – Me encanta – Salte de miedo, no me esperaba que fuese tan rápido. Lo tenía justo un centímetro de mi cara, se paso la lengua por sus afilados colmillos, mirando la sangre de una herida que me había echo en el bosque.

- Me siento alagado, nunca me habías hablado directamente – Me sonrió. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta lo hermoso que era, estaba embobada mirándolo, pero me recordé quien había matado a mis padres, quien me quería matar ahora.

- Siéntete afortunado – Intentaba hablar con dureza, para que no notara el miedo.

Se llevo una mano a su cabello cobrizo y lo despeino un poco, yo aparte la mirada de el no quería que su belleza me confundiera, el era hermoso por fuera pero por dentro cruel.

- Mátame, no retrases mas el tiempo, aquí me tienes, no pienso huir – Dije, lo mire retándolo y el se carcajeo, mirándome con burla.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? – Me pregunto, con un timbre de voz peligroso.

- Lo que quiero es dejar de luchar, dejar de verte – Le escupí con acidez.

No lo vi venir, me agarro fuertemente del brazo y me empujo fuertemente hacia un tronco, el impacto me dolió pero me trague el grito de dolor y lo mire con odio.

- ¿Como puedes vivir haciéndole daño a la gente? – Le dije con asco.

No me respondió empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del árbol en el que estaba.

Estuvo varios minutos dando vueltas y yo no le quitaba el ojo de encima, en cual quiere momento se podía lanzar contra mí y no aun que le dije que no lucharía, era mentira, iba a luchar hasta mi último suspiro, tenia un arma escondida en mi abrigo y no tardaría en usarlo, cuando fuese el momento.

- ¿Sabes, Isabella? Me acuerdo de la ultima palabra que dijo tu padre al morir – Me tense en mi sitio y lo mire con profundo odio. – Fue "_Hija, perdóname"_- Cerré los ojos para contener las lagrimas, cerré los puños fuertemente oyéndolo carcajearse de las ultimas palabras de mi padre.

- No hacia falta que me lo recordaras, ya lo recuerdo por mi misma, como mataste a mis padres… como le dejabas sin sangre correr por sus venas…recuerdo todo – dije entre dientes. Siempre tendría la imagen de mis padres en el suelo, sin vida.

(FLASBACK)

- ¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Chille cuando entre por la puerta de mi casa, la cerré con la pierna y deje la mochila en el suelo.

Fui hacia la cocina a saludar a mi madre, pero no había nadie "_que raro a estas horas tendría que estar haciendo la comida_" pensé confundida.

Luego fui al salón pero tampoco había nadie y ay fue cuando me di cuenta que no se oía nada, absolutamente nada ¿Estaría sola en casa? No, me hubieran avisado antes.

Me preocupe, siempre me avisaban cuando iban a algún lado. Subí corriendo las escaleras, primero fui al cuarto de baño, toque con el puño la puerta del baño y nada, la abrí y estaba todo desordenado, como si alguien buscara algo y no lo hubiera encontrado, estaba todo tirado en el suelo, mi madre nunca dejaba el cuarto de baño así.

Estuve tentada a coger el teléfono y llamar a la policía ¿Pero para que? Si aquí vivía el jefe de policía de Forks, una gran tontería.

Fui al último sitio que me quedaba por ver, el cuarto de mis padres, aun que ahora que estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, me dio una sensación de miedo, terror, algo me decía que no entrara o algo podría pasarme.

Me quede varios segundos, parada en la puerta esperando a que la sensación de miedo desapareciera, pero no lo hacia, estaba todavía en si entrar o no, hasta que escuche un gemido lastimero, que me helo la sangre.

Tenia que entrar pero no sabia si abrir la puerta de golpe o despacio, ya que alguien podría estar dentro y peligroso.

Entrar despacio, fue mi decisión, si alguien había ahí dentro, lo cogería con las manos en la masa. Abrí despacio la puerta, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido, cuando la abrí en par en par, vi algo que me desgarro el alma, mi corazón se hizo pedazos y las lagrimas tardaron poco en aparecer en escena.

Un hombre, de espaldas, que solo podía apreciar que tenía el pelo cobrizo y realmente pálido, tenía sus labios fuertemente apretados en el cuello de mi padre, mientras el me miraba con profunda tristeza y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban perdiendo ese característico brillo de los vivos, me lleve la mano a la boca, para evitar que un grito desgarrador se me escapara, no quite mis ojos de mi padre, pudo llegar a decir algo antes de caer al suelo muerto " _hija perdóname"_ Fue lo ultimo que dejo salir por sus labios.

Deje salir un sollozo, cuando vi que aparte de mi padre muerto, también lo estaba mi madre, igual que el tirada en el suelo y mirando a la nada, con cara de profundo dolor, alrededor de ellos me di cuenta que había algo, _sangre_, un enorme charco de sangre, levante mi cabeza para mirar al hombre que les hizo esto a mis padres.

El me miraba con una gran sonrisa, que dejaba ver unos colmillos y sus labios estaban llenos de sangre, lo mire con terror y comprendí que no era humano, ese color de ojos rojos no eran normales, nada de el era normal, el había bebido toda la sangre de los cuerpos de mis padres, era un _vampiro_ y esa palabra me dio miedo y odio, había matado a mis padres sin compasión.

- ¿Por que? – Le pregunte en un susurro entrecortado, me lleve la mano a los ojos y me quite las lagrimas - ¿Por que?-

- Por ti Isabella ¿Disfrutando de la muerte de tus progenitores? – Su voz, era aterciopelada, ronca y me sonreí con burla.

- ¿Que te he hecho? ¿Por que las pagado con ellos y no conmigo?

- Por que así es más divertido – Sonrió con falsa dulzura y me miro con esos ojos rojos que me daban miedo.

- ¿Que es divertido? ¿Matar a personas inocentes? O ¿Ser una persona sin corazón? – Pregunte con ironía, llena de rencor.

- Ya lo adivinaras – Se acerco a la ventana con toda la intención de saltar. Ande hacia el con toda la intención de matarlo con mis propias manos – Nos volveremos a ver Isabella, eso te lo aseguro – Me acaricio la mejilla con mano y salto.

Me quede de pie quieta, mirando la ventana, donde hace segundos estaba el asesino de mis padres y no pude ni siquiera intentar matarlo, me senté al lado de los cuerpos de mis padres y llore como nunca antes había llorado, eran mis padres y fueron matados por mi maldita culpa, tendría que haber muerto yo envés de ellos, lo sabia.

(FIN FLASBACK)

Desde ese día, empecé a notar que alguien me seguía a todos los lados, que cuando dormía me sentía observada y hay me di cuenta que tenia que huir, el me quería muerta y mis padres solo fueron el mensaje, el quería hacerme sufrir matando a las personas que mas quería para luego matarme a mi, cuando ya no pudiera sufrir mas de lo que estaba sufriendo.

- Se que lo recuerdas, por supuesto que si ¿Como olvidar la forma de morir de tus padres? Imposible – Se seguía burlando de mí, provocándome y lo estaba consiguiendo, tenía las manos en un puño y me mordía fuertemente el labio inferior y lo miraba con odio. -¿La gatita se enfado? - Me pregunto y se carcajeo.

Me levante bruscamente y el paro de reírse y me miro evaluándome, preparado por si desidia atacarlo – Me das asco – Dije entre dientes.

- Bueno, es algo que me imaginaba – Sonrió.

Me estaba congelando de frió y la lluvia caía encima de nosotros tranquilamente, debía hacer algo si no quería morir antes.

Cuando el se giro un segundo, cogí fuertemente la estaca de madera que tenia escondida en mi abrigo y me lance sobre su espalda sin dudarlo, pero justo antes de llegar a rozarle se giro y me cogio del brazo fuertemente, mirando la estaca con asco, me miro y sus ojos llameaban de furia, alzo la mano y me golpeo fuertemente la cara, me caí al suelo del golpe, me lleve las manos a la mejilla, que me dolía como un demonio y me salieron lagrimas de los ojos _aquí nos quedamos Bella, lo as intentado. _Serré los ojos esperando algo, pero no paso nada, los volví a abrir y me lo encontré agachado delante de mí mirándome fijamente.

- Me habías cogido con la guardia baja pero no va a volver a suceder Isabella – Me agarro fuertemente de la barbilla y me tiro hacia el, me dolió – ¿Y sabes por que?

- No me interesa – susurre ácidamente, mirándole con repulsión. Río y me soltó bruscamente volví a caer en la tierra mojada.

- Eres tan divertida – Se carcajeo – Te diré yo el por que, ya que no te interesa – Volvió a cogerme de la barbilla para acercarme a el – Simplemente por que te voy a matar ahora, dulce Bella – Me sonrió con cariño falso.

Yo temblé de miedo, ya sabia cuando iba a morir y creía que iba a estar preparada, pero no, nadie estaba preparado para su propia muerte.

- Hazlo rápido, por favor – Le suplique con lagrimas cayendo por mis ojos, el me las quito con el pulgar sonriendo y yo cerré los ojos, temblando como una hoja.

- Todavía no vas a morir, primero seré bueno – Me dijo.

- ¿Bueno? Tú no tienes nada de bueno, eres el ser mas despreciable que existe en el mundo – Le escupí literalmente a la cara.

- Me encanta tu genio.

- Te odio – le dije.

- Bueno antes que me sigas diciendo cosas tan bonitas – Rodó los ojos – Te voy a dar el derecho de saber algo que quieras saber antes de que te mate – termino simplemente.

Yo lo mire con la boca abierta ¿Enserio, era tan frió, como para preguntarme eso?

- La respuesta es no, quiero que me mates y dejes de jugar conmigo ¡Mátame de una vez por todas! – Le chille.

- Isabella, vas a morir tarde o temprano, mejor que sepas algo y no te quedes con la intriga. – Lo decía todo con tanta simpleza, como si no fuese matar a una persona.

Pero en realidad, si quería saber algo antes de morir, el por que yo.

- ¿Por que a mí? - Le pregunte en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Por que te quiero matar? Simplemente, por tu eres _mi tua cantante _– Sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos.

Le fruncí el seño, no tenia ni remota idea de lo que era eso, sabia que era italiano por la forma que lo dijo. - ¿Que significa tua cantante? –

Se acerco más a mí y llevo su nariz a mi cuello, inspiro hondo y se separo con una sonrisa torcida, que me dejo un poco atontada.

- _Tua cantante_ es que tu sangre canta para mi querida Bella. – Se relamió los labios – Te lo digo más directo, tu sangre es la que mejor sabor tendrá para mi, la que mas disfrutare y por tenerla morirás, así de fácil ¿Algo más? –

- No – Dije secamente, era tan cruel y yo me odiaba por ser su "tua cantante" Por culpa de ello, mis padres murieron, por mi culpa.

- Oh vamos piénsatelo, no creo que quieras morir sin algo – Me agarro de la cintura y me acerco a su frió cuerpo, jadee por la temperatura de su cuerpo, estaba helado, coloco sus labios en mi cuello y lo rozo con sus dientes, me tense, por la sensación de sus dientes en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Y que dices? – Susurro.

Estaba paralizada, el corazón me iba a 40 por hora, estaba pálida, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia la nada, sentía unas cosas, que no debería sentir, pero que importaba ya ¿Moriría no?

- Bésame – Susurre y lo mire a los ojos rojos de los que me había dado cuenta amaba.

Sonrió engreídamente, soltó una mano de mi cintura y agarro mi barbilla y tiro de ella y nuestros labios chocaron. Sus labios se movían encima de los míos dulcemente, cariñoso, como si me pudiese romper, era un buen actor.

No tarde mucho en responderle al beso, deseaba tanto besarle y sin saberlo…

La mano que estaba sosteniendo mi barbilla fue a mis ojos y me quito las lágrimas con cariño falso y profundizo el beso, su lengua bailaba con la mía, tranquilamente, saboreando el momento, me estaba quedando sin aire y el lo noto, me dio un ultimo beso y me miro fijamente y yo hice lo mismo y me prepare para lo que iba a pasar ahora.

- Gracias – Serré los ojos y me prepare mentalmente para lo que iba ocurrir en segundos.

Me agarro de los hombros y me acerco a su cuerpo, note su aliento en mi cuello y antes de molerlo susurro algo que entendí y me sorprendí – Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo aunque no quiera, la vida de mi hermana esta en peligro, si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, me hubiera enamorado de ti, lo siento – Y sin mas me mordió el cuello, gemí de dolor y luego note como me quedaba sin fuerzas, la sangre huía de mi cuerpo rápidamente, los ojos se me serraban, mi corazón cada vez iba mas rápido de lo normal.

Había luchado hasta el último momento.

*BUM-BUM*

Pronto iba a reunirme con mis padres.

*BUM-BUM*

Había perdonado al asesino de mis padres.

*BUM-BUM*

Y lo amaba.

*BUM*

- Te quiero Bella, lo siento muchísimo – Y me deje llevar hacia la muerte.

...

* * *

Holaa chics! Aqui estoy de nuevo xD, espero que os aya gustado este Os(LLL) aunque es un poco triste, me encanto escribirlo, es sin duda el mejor que he echo por ahora! Y me encanta! Ame a este** Edward**, es tan bueno y tan malo a la vez... teneis que entenderlo estaba obrigado a **matar** a **Bella **:(

Si os abeis quedado con la **intriga**, de lo que pudiera pasar despues...decirmelo, tengo pensado hacer un **outtake**, por si quereis saber que pasara y lo publicare aqui si quereis leerlo xd

Bueno me despido, espero que os aya gustado tanto como ami!

bsss(KKK)

**PatrihCullen**


End file.
